As is known, pillows, in a variety of shapes and forms, and, as well, with different filler material, are in widespread usage and commonly found serving decorative and utilitarian purposes. A need has arisen for developing efficient equipment for the mass production of pillows, where usually, air usage, as in the form of blowing and/or a vacuum, serves to transfer the filler material from a distribution hopper, through various feed lines typically controlled by selectively actuated valves, to a filling machine.